


defy the stars: i think it's finally, finally safe for me to fall

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Social Media AU, Textfic, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: This is part of my Reylo Social Media AU, "Defy the Stars", which can be foundhere!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	defy the stars: i think it's finally, finally safe for me to fall

Once Rey has changed out of Juliet’s ball gown and back into her regular clothes, they leave the theater and head towards Ben’s car. 

He feels a surge of warmth when Rey gingerly reaches out and takes his hand. When he glances over at her, he is struck once again by how beautiful she is. She looked stunning in Juliet’s gown, but she is most beautiful when she is just Rey, in a pair of light blue jeans and a blush colored sweater, her chestnut brown hair in delicately tousled waves falling to her shoulders, her striking hazel eyes, the smattering of freckles across her skin. 

He remembers the first time he noticed her freckles, the first time they kissed. They were one of the first things he loved about her, and while the list of things he loves about her has grown much longer since, her freckles are still one of his favorite things about her.

  
“Rey?” he says softly, and she turns to look at him.

“Yes, Ben?” she replies, and even just the sound of her voice saying his name seems to make his heart race. He sees the hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

“I love you,” he tells her. 

Then she smiles in earnest, and he remembers how he told Dr. Calrissian that he had been hoping against hope that he would get to see her smile again. And here she is now, holding his hand, beaming at him because he told her he loves her. 

_I am afraid being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial,_ he thinks, recalling Romeo’s line during the balcony scene, and he has never related to it more.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, and then she stands up on her tip-toes and kisses him, and _oh_ how he has missed the way her lips taste when they’re pressed up against his own. Before he met her, he had to set fire to things to feel alive, but her kisses are enough to stoke a fiery inferno coursing through his veins, and he relishes in it. 

He takes her face in his hands then and begins kissing her more hungrily, pulling her closer, tasting her, _savoring_ her, his hand wandering to the nape of her neck as he licks into her mouth but then, _agonizingly_ , she pulls away.

“ _Ben,”_ she admonishes, blushing furiously. “We’re still in public,” she chides, before standing up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You can kiss me like that when I’m in your bed,” she reminds him, her voice a low hum sending shockwaves across every inch of his skin. 

“Well then,” he says, taking her hand again, “Let’s not waste anymore time.”

***

Ben’s flat is a typical college apartment in many ways, furnished with an assortment of Ikea and thrift store furniture, but what stands out are the full-sized framed movie posters adorning the walls, dozens of them. And they’re all old, classic Hollywood films like “Casablanca”, “North By Northwest”, “Gone With the Wind”, and, she notes with delight, Zeffirelli's “Romeo and Juliet.” 

“I didn’t know you were into old movies,” Rey says, turning over her shoulder to look at him.

“The boarding school I went to had really shitty internet and I didn’t really have any friends there, so on weekends I would go to the recreation room that had all these old movies on VHS tapes, and, with nothing better to do, I would watch them,” he explains, “It gave me something to distract me when my brain wouldn’t shut up. They were kind of like my security blanket. That’s why I decided to do ‘Romeo and Juliet’, incidentally. I could’ve joined an engineering club or a computer science club or literally any other club other than drama club, but I’ve always been kind of interested in acting, but I was too embarrassed to ever admit it. So as much as I made a big show of complaining about being ‘forced’ to be in this ‘stupid play’, I was secretly grateful for an excuse to finally try acting.”

“Well, _I_ , for one, am very grateful you decided to audition,” Rey replies, scrunching up her nose as she smirks at him and brushes his hair out of his face, fingertips grazing his cheek.

“You are very talented at acting, Ben,” she says sincerely, but then her tone becomes more flirtatious. “...among other things.”

“Is that so?” he murmurs, his voice deliciously low and hoarse as his eyes dart to her lips, one of his large hands engulfing her waist as he pulls her in closer to him. 

She bites her lip and nods, gazing upwards at him with wide, imploring, hungry eyes as they drift closer to one another until they are only a breath away. 

And then in one dizzying instant, their lips meet in a desperate frenzy, and they devour each other with fervent, open-mouthed kisses, tangling their tongues together as their needy, hungry hands glide across each other, everywhere at once. 

Suddenly, _excruciatingly_ , Ben pulls away and an involuntary whimper escapes from Rey’s lips at the sudden loss of contact. And then, before she can even process what is happening, she feels him lifting her into the air, scooping her into his arms, and she gasps.

“What are you—” she starts to say.

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to take you to my bed?” he murmurs, and there’s a mischievous glint in his dark eyes as a smile tugs at his lips.

“ I— I did,” Rey replies breathlessly.

  
  


***

  
  


His eyes are worshipful as he gingerly lays her down on his black bed sheets, their shoulders rising with the effort of their labored breaths as their gazes remain desperately, intensely locked.

“Wait here,” he says softly into her ear, and she watches him, confused as he shuffles through his bedside table, and then she sees him taking out a candle lighter and she smiles because _of course_ he would, and she watches as he lights the candles he has sitting on his nightstand and his dresser.

“You _would_ insist on lighting candles, Solo,” she teases as he climbs back into the bed.

"I wanted it to be special," he murmurs and she smiles at him. 

"Of course you did, Ben Solo," she says, her voice soft and adoring, and then she gently, delicately kisses his lips. They kiss slowly at first, tasting each other, savoring each other. She feels the way his tongue explores her mouth with flicking and rolling and swirling motions that make her feel suddenly weightless, boneless, melting in his arms. 

She kisses him back more forcefully then, pressing her mouth hard against his and then opening it, sliding her tongue between his lips as she knots her fingers in his shock of dark hair, wanting, _needing_ him closer to her. She starts to tug at his t-shirt and he shrugs it off as a boyish smile peeks across his lips — those _delicious_ , full, pink lips, those lips that had made her come when they were pressed against her cunt in the backseat of his car and then suddenly all she can think about is how she wants to feel his lips everywhere, _everywhere._

He begins raining kisses down her neck, and she feels his hand gently slide under her sweater, and then he pauses.

“Is this okay?” he asks and she nods as she starts to pull her shirt over her head, before clumsily unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. 

“ _Oh_ , Rey,” he murmurs breathlessly, his lips finding hers again as she feels his fingertips brushing against her cheek and then trailing lower, down the column of her neck, and lower still, landing just below her collar bone, and then she gasps into his mouth as he cups her breast in his hand.

She realizes he’s kneeling between her spread legs and she doesn’t know exactly how they got into that position, but she’s not about to complain.

As he palms against her breasts, her nipples becoming hardened peaks, she moans, one hand grasping at the sheets, the other trying to steady herself against his headboard. 

***

He takes his time with each worshipful caress, thumbing at her her pebbled nipples, as his lips find their way to her neck, kissing her, suckling at her, _tasting_ her, reveling in the way she whimpers and writhes at his ministrations. 

His lips trail down further still, warm and soft against her skin, and then he slides one of her breasts into his mouth, and a moan escapes from the back of his throat. He sucks at her, his tongue swirling around the hardened peek of her nipple, and it is the most glorious sensation, made all the more intoxicating by the way she moans for him.

He lets his hand trail lower until it rests between her thighs and he pauses, glancing up at her hesitantly.

She responds by desperately and fervently working to undo the button and zipper on her jeans, trying to shimmy them off of herself with a desperate huff as she scrunches up her face in frustration.

She does this the way she does almost everything — with intense, determined resolve. 

It is adorable.

He can’t suppress a small chuckle as he helps her along, tugging them off the rest of the way.

“What?” she demands.

“You’re very cute,” he informs her, and then she blushes.

“And—” he pauses, drinking in the sight of her laid bare before him, "you look so beautiful spread out naked in my bed. Even more beautiful than I imagined, Rey.”

She takes his face in her hands and pulls him close, kissing his lips. 

“I need you to touch me, Ben, _please,_ ” she demands, and his cock throbs, and he’s so hard it almost hurts as she gasps these words into his ears.

She gazes up at him with desperate longing in her exquisite hazel eyes, and it overwhelms him. It is beyond what he could have ever imagined or hoped for _, too flattering-sweet to be real,_ indeed.

***

When his lips meet hers again, she can _feel_ just how fiercely and unequivocally he loves her, and with his lips tangling with hers in this way, she wonders how she ever ran from his love. She feels his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing gentle circles as reverently and tenderly as he practices all of his devotions.

She tangles her hands into his hair, as her tongue finds his with practiced ease. She wants him, _needs_ him more than she can bear. 

She feels him gently slide her panties off of her, and she gasps when she feels his fingertips gliding softly along her entrance.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, “You’re so wet, Rey. You’re always _so wet_ for me.”

_“Ben,”_ his name pours forth from her lips like a hushed, desperate prayer.

A crooked smile tugs at the corner of Ben’s mouth, his eyes remaining locked on hers as he lowers his head between her thighs. 

When she feels him licking inside of her, she cries out, canting her hips against his face, the friction of his nose against her clit utterly intoxicating. Each stroke of his sinful tongue feels like a holy ministration. _The holy shrine, the gentle sin is this—_

_Give me my sin again, give me my sin again, give me my sin again_.

He withdraws his lips and she whimpers, but then she feels him sliding one, and then two fingers inside of her, making her gasp. He slowly, gently presses them up into her, and he’s thrusting them deeper than he had that night in the car, and she winces slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, and the way he looks at her, so tenderly and full of affection and concern, makes her feel so safe, and so glad that he will be her first. She trusts him completely. 

“Yes,” she tells him, and she means it. “Please don’t stop.”

He continues pressing up into her, slowly, gently, yet rhythmically, bringing her closer and closer to a desperately needed release.

She feels drunk on his touch and she never wants to be sober again.

“ _Fuck_ , it always feels so _good_ to have your fingers inside of me, Ben,” she groans, throwing her head back against the pillow as she relishes in the exhilarating and overwhelming sensation. 

And she can’t take it any longer— she needs _more_. 

“ _Ben_ , I want — I _need_ all of you. _Please_.”

“Are you sure, Rey?” he asks.

  
“Yes, Ben. I want this— I want this with _you_ ,” she says fiercely. “I love you, and I can’t imagine this with anyone else—Only you. _Always_ you,” she tells him, her hazel eyes glistening as she rests her hand on his cheek. 

***

Ben can hardly fathom the words she is saying after spending so long feeling convinced she did not feel the same way for him as he feels for her, _especially_ after what happened on Monday. He barely dared to hope he would ever even see her smile again; this, _this_ is surely all but a flattering dream. 

And yet it is real, and _she_ is real, sprawled out in front of him, her beautiful, lithe figure dusted here and there with smatterings of freckles, her exquisite face bathed in candlelight, _the brightness of her cheek would shame the stars,_ he thinks, and he can’t imagine anyone else ever being Juliet, anyone else ever inspiring such poetic endearments to fall from Romeo’s lips.

And she is looking at him like _that_ , wanting him as desperately as he has always wanted her, with her arresting hazel eyes — _two of the fairest stars in heaven_ — gazing up at him with an intensity and a reverence that he does not deserve.

He was lying that first day he met her, when he told Armie she wasn’t his type. If he answered his question truthfully, he would have said she was the most beautiful, beguiling woman he had ever met, and he was half in love with her already, and it scared him to death. He tried desperately to keep her at arm's length, to convince himself he wasn’t falling for her, but after that day she asked him to teach her how to kiss, the day he noticed her hazel eyes and her freckles, he knew he was in over his head and there was no turning back.

***

Whimpers and moans bleat out from Rey’s lips as he continues to press his fingers up into her, his dark eyes fixed on her with intense resolve, until _finally_ , finally she comes, crying out his name as her fingers knot in his hair.

They linger with their foreheads lightly pressed together as Rey begins to regain some semblance of sanity, her gasping breaths slowly returning to a normal pace.

“ _Ben_ ,” she admonishes after a moment, tugging at his belt. “Take off your jeans,” she says once she is able to form words again.

A wolfish smile peeks across his lips and he obliges, sliding off his belt and then his pants, leaving him only in his boxers, which Rey immediately starts to pull down his legs and he helps her slide them down until they are finally, _finally_ off of him, joining her clothes in a heap on the floor. 

Rey groans when she sees him, so hard and red and leaking and she remembers the time he came in her mouth that afternoon in the theater, and she is aching with want, with _yearning_ , with her need for _him_ , to feel him inside of her, to be filled by him. She sees him start to reach for his nightstand drawer and she puts her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“Ben, I —” she stammers. She never knows how to say what she wants; the words feel so unfamiliar and foreign on her tongue and she once again curses her inexperience for making her so awkward. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asks softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just — I want — ” she falters.

She feels him place a kiss on her jaw and a smattering of kisses down her neck.

“What do you want, Rey? Please tell me,” he implores.

“I’m on birth control and as long as you’re, um, as long as you’re clean and everything, I want — I want you to come inside of me, Ben,” she immediately feels embarrassed, squeezing her eyes shut because she feels like she worded it in the most unfortunate way possible, the way she always does.

“ _Rey_ ,” he rasps, his voice a low rumble, nearly a groan, and she hesitantly opens her eyes again. What she said must not have been _too_ entirely awkward to elicit such a response. 

“Are you sure?” he asks furtively, his eyes scanning her face. 

“I’m sure,” she says fiercely, looking him in the eyes. “I want this. I want _you_.”

“I want you, too, Rey,” he replies fervently before pressing his lips against hers, and she kisses him back softly, tenderly, passionately, letting their tongues mingle deliciously. 

“Are you nervous?” he asks her, his voice tender and affectionate.

“A little,” Rey admits. “But I love you and I trust you and I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything."

“I’ll — I’ll go slowly and I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he reassures her. 

“I know you will, Ben,” she murmurs as she kisses his lips, and then she feels him brush against her entrance and the smallest gasp escapes from her lips. 

And, then, he slowly starts to slide into her, his eyes hesitant and concerned, and she draws in a sharp breath. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asks.

Rey shakes her head.

“No, you didn’t it just—kind of stings a little,” she tells him. “But I don’t want you to stop,” she adds decisively. 

His eyes are soft and patient as he leans in to kiss her lips, and then she feels him gently press into her again.

Her breath comes in small, ragged gasps and hushed whimpers as he slowly stretches her. 

“Is this still okay?” he asks, his eyes concernedly scanning her face. 

Rey nods, a tiny whimper escaping from the back of her throat.

“It feels so good to be inside of you, Rey,” he murmurs against her ear, his voice a low rumble that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up, eliciting a moan from her parted lips. 

He smiles at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells her. “My sweet girl, taking me so well. _Only you, always you_ ,” he adds fiercely, echoing her words from earlier.

A sound that is half-whimper, half-sigh escapes from her lips. 

She feels him press into her again, and now he’s all the way inside of her. She winces again at the burning feeling, but it is starting to ebb away, giving way to more pleasurable sensations.

“That — feels good,” she tells him. 

“Good,” he croons. “I want to make you feel good, Rey.”

  
She feels him slowly, hesitantly pull back, and then gingerly press into her again.

“Are you still okay?” he asks

  
Rey nods.

“I—” her breath hitches. “ _Ben—_ this— _you—_ ” she moans and closes her eyes as she lets her finger tips glide along and down the wide expanse of his back, relishing the feeling of his warm skin pressed up against her. She starts to cant her hips against him and it still stings but there is also an exquisite pleasure mingling with the pain that is slowly diminishing. 

She starts rocking her hips more quickly, imploring him for more, more, _more._

“ _Ben_ ," the gasps. "I —I need more—need all of you—please—d—don’t hold back—need you to fill me with your cock—” 

Ben groans and swears under his breath. 

“ _Please,_ ” Rey whimpers.

  
He starts to quicken the pace with which he presses into her, and she moans.

“Yes, Ben, _please,_ so—perfect—don’t—stop—”

“Are you — are you going to come for me, Rey?” he asks in a low voice. 

She nods again and he smiles before gently kissing her lips.

“Are you—“ she gasps again as she feels him pressed all the way inside of her. “Are you going to come for me, too, Ben?”

“Of course. You always make me come, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “ _God_ , you’re so _tight_ , Rey _—_ it’s — _fuck—_ you have no idea how good it feels to be inside of you. It’s even better than I imagined it would be.”

She whimpers at his words.

“ _Ben_ , I’m — I’m close — so — close—”

“ _Mmm_ , good,” he murmurs. “Come for me, Rey,” he groans into her ear and the sound of his voice so rough and low is almost enough to make her come on its own. “Come on my cock, sweetheart, _please_.”

She nearly shrieks at these intoxicatingly filthy words and she’s almost impossibly close now. She feels him playing with her clit with his thumb and it feels so _good_ and _he_ feels so good.

His dark, beautiful, exquisite eyes are locked onto her _—_ so intense, so adoring, and _oh_ how it still frightens her to be looked at like that, but she doesn’t care anymore, because she wants to melt under the heat of his loving gaze forever. 

  
“ _Ben—”_ she croons.

“Yes?” he manages to breathe out. 

“I _—,_ ” she gazes back at him with the same fierce, adoring gaze, mirroring the intensity and reverence in his eyes. “I love you.”

“ _Rey_ ,” his voice is trembling when he speaks, as his hand entwines with hers. “I love you, too.”

And then in a staggering instant the edges of her vision flash white as she comes and it is _exquisite_ , a holy revelation blossoming from somewhere deep inside of her as she cries out his name and then she feels him throb inside of her, her name escaping his lips like it is a divine confession, a plea, a prayer. 

He collapses beside her and she wraps herself around him, feeling his hands gently rubbing her back as he places a kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you, Ben,” she murmurs sleepily, her voice barely audible as she traces circles on his chest with her fingertips. She never wants to stop telling him.

“I love you, too,” he hums, his voice soft and affectionate as he pulls her in closer, stroking her hair.

She feels the echoes of her fear and apprehension beginning to melt away when she’s wrapped up in his arms like this, so safe and adored. She bemoans how she ever thought Ben, _her_ Ben was some kind of violent criminal, when he is the gentlest, most tender and kind and loving person she has ever known. He has turned her world upside down, torn down her walls and for the first time made her feel completely understood and _seen_ and, above all, _not alone_. 

She wouldn’t feel safe opening up her heart to anyone but him, and, wrapped up in his loving arms, she feels like it is finally, _finally_ safe for her to fall because she knows, completely and unequivocally, that he will always be there to catch her. 


End file.
